Imperfeição
by Ratu Obeng
Summary: Yang menghalangi seorang super idol dan fans fanatiknya di detik-detik terakhir hanyalah sebuah pintu. ・ Idol!AU ・ [Asakanza] ・ [#VALENTINEnoJIKAN]


Jadi teringat dua tahun lalu,

 ** _TAP_**

 ** _TAP_**

...saat sepasang kaki mungil masih melangkah bebas di jalur pertokoan Harajuku dengan balutan kostum seadanya. Terusan putih lengan pendek dipadu _legging_ gelap dan sepatu basket. Sapuan _make-up_ ala kadarnya. Tak ada menariknya.

Sama sekali tidak pernah menduga akan dicegat pencari bakat yang tiba-tiba menawarinya pekerjaan menjadi seorang idola. Jelas-jelas cita-cita awalnya sesimpel membuka toko pachinko (kemudian setelah dimarahi ayahnya, impian itu berpindah haluan menjadi toko bunga sederhana.)

Mata profesional memang tajam. Mampu menerawang bakat yang tertidur seperti cenayang. Membangunkan keping material penunjang dunia selebritas, dalam maupun luar secara maksimal. Efeknya, Kanzaki Yukiko—atau sekarang lebih dikenal sebagai _Queen_ Kanza tengah bersidekap. Menarik menghembus napas, efek lelah bekerja. Kehidupan show biz keras _on air_ maupun _off air_ sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari.

Sangat mustahil baginya menerima ajakan Nagisa dan Kayano, sobat-sobat baiknya jaman sekolah, meski untuk sekedar melepas penat selama dua jam di Izakaya. Sekadar rumpi nostalgia sebebas gugurnya daun momiji ketika sebongkah pin berbentuk kenari masih tersemat di kerah blazer kebanggaan.

Sehingga yang bisa dikerjakan pada jam istirahat seperti saat ini (yang bahkan dilakukan di dalam area kantor) hanya duduk di atas sofa merah kesayangan sembari membaca surat penggemar. Meskipun ada isinya terkadang hanya memuji berlebihan, desakan menyebalkan, atau permohonan yang kurang kerjaan, Yukiko senang sekali membacanya.

Dari setumpuk apresiasi yang hadir di atas meja riasnya setiap minggu, ada yang selalu terselip di sana. Sepucuk surat dengan amplop coklat polos berhiaskan nama familier.

.

 _'Apa kabar akhir pekanmu,_ Queen _!?_ _Aku menonton konsermu minggu lalu. Posisiku tepat di depan panggung. Sayang aku harus menelan kecewa karena kau pura-pura tidak menyadari kehadiranku. Tidak masalah, aku tahu kau tidak ingin penggemar-penggemarmu menyadari perasaanmu terhadapku.'_

Sepucuk? Tidak. Isinya memang tergolong pendek seperti drabble. Tapi jika ditumpuk hampir setiap hari, dalam seminggu isinya sanggup membentuk sebuah ficklet.

.

 _'Selalu terbayang manisnya senyummu saat membaca surat ini. Kau adalah pelitaku. Sinar di malam gelapku. Aku akan melakukan apapun agar kau hanya melihatku.'_

 ** _TAP_**

Kelopaknya menutup.

Jika merunut karirnya ke belakang, dua tahun tidak dilewati Yukiko dengan mulus. pertama-tama ia harus membentuk unit bersama dua gadis sebaya centil berperangai buruk. Saling sikut demi meraih mahkota ketenaran. Kisahnya persis seperti Cinderella yang berhasil lepas dari kekejaman kakak-kakak tiri ketika mendapat tawaran menyanyi solo di bulan kelima. (Sekarang biarkan ia tertawa karena sudah berakting dalam dua judul layar kaca ternama dan mencicipi pengalaman menjadi pengisi suara.)

Tersebutlah dua minggu setelah debut pertamanya, meja riasnya mulai rajin dihiasi amplop berwarna coklat. Mengingat _fans_ adalah sepasang sayap yang dapat membuat seorang idola terbang jauh, lebih lama dan tinggi, Yukiko sangat bersyukur bisa memiliki penggemar fanatik,

 _._

 _"Tebak! Aku baru membeli semua merchandise-mu yang terbaru. Poster. CD._ Bromide _. Jaket edisi terbatas. Kamarku hampir penuh sesak, tapi selalu ada tempat untukmu di sini. Aku mau kau yang sesungguhnya juga ada menemaniku,_ Queen _. Kau akan menjadi koleksiku paling berharga."_

—tadinya.

Tidak ingat kapan awal mula terasa. Terbesit begitu saja, seperti alarm tanda bahaya yang muncul tiba-tiba. Bahwa penggemarnya yang satu ini memang gila. Terlalu tergila-gila akan dirinya.

 _'Aku sangat menyukai kostum pemotretanmu kemarin.'_

 _'Aku ingin bertemu denganmu pribadi.'_

 _._

 _'KAU HARUS MENJADI MILIKKU!'_

* * *

 **Imperfeição**

.

 **Assassination Clashroom (c)** Matsui Yūsei

 **WARNING KERAS** : ini fic rate M yang disamarkan. Author gagal bikin fic lebih halus dari ini efek kebutuhan plot, karena pada dasarnya dua karakter ini susah digali _feels_ -nya tanpa OOC (atau seenggaknya begitulah IMO. Iya, kemampuan imajinasi author abal sekali~) Mohon bantuannya untuk pura2 ngga tau aja #kampret

 **A/N:** Idol!AU. _Chara Death_. Timeline acak. _Handicap Fetish_. Plot ngebut dan bolong2. Kalau ada _bashing_ mungkin hanya perasaan pembaca #UHUK  
 _Outline_ diambil dari MV duet Eminem sama mbak Dido; Stan. Mas Devon djakep banget ya di sana *masih bias*

.

by **Ratu Obeng** (id: 1658345)

* * *

Idola.

Dari julukannya saja sudah jelas; memiliki makna jamak tersirat. Bahwa tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa memonopoli atau memiliki secara pribadi, kecuali label rumah produksi yang senantiasa setia melekat tak kasat mata pada keningnya.

 _ **TAP**_

 _ **TAP**_

Yukiko memijat pusat alis, berjuang menepis fakta bahwa kerusuhan yang mengacaukan sendi mentalnya ditimbulkan dari tumpukan surat puji-puja. Seharusnya ia tidak usah mengambil pusing. Faktanya _fans_ hanyalah mesin ATM bergerombol yang isinya mudah ditarik tanpa kartu. Lagipula pengganggunya hanya satu dari sekian banyak yang seharusnya disingkirkan dari beban fisik apalagi pikiran semata.

Apadaya karena semakin risih, Yukiko berpesan pada Hinano—manajer pribadinya—untuk melaporkan surat-surat tidak bertanggung jawab pada pihak _production house_ Kunugigaoka agar segera ditindak. Terutama amplop coklat dengan pengirimnya yang bernama Gakushuu.

Asano Gakushuu.

Sosok misterius yang sudah membuatnya was-was setahun terakhir. Meliputi rasa cemas dan ngeri.

"Hinano! Aku sudah memintamu untuk menyortir surat masuk sesuai permintaan. Kenapa masih ada saja surat seperti ini?"

Meskipun sempat mengalami gejala hipertensi fundamental, tuturnya tetap lembut terjaga. Lagipula tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya jika hanya berbicara lewat telepon. Sang manajer hanya meminta maaf dengan dalih seadanya lalu memutuskan sambungan. Setelahnya, tujuh buat amplop coklat hasil _rapel_ selama seminggu tetap terkumpul membebani telapak tangan.

.

 _'Aku tahu kau berusaha menghindariku. Kau menyuruh manajermu membuang suratku_ — _'_

Tepat.

.

 _'Apa kau merasa terikat? Apa aku harus sedikit menjaga jarak denganmu? Kau pujaan banyak mata sementara aku hanya orang biasa_ — _'_

Benar.

.

 _'Jangan benci aku, kumohon. Aku akan mencari cara supaya kau tidak menjauh dariku. Akulah takdirmu. Tidak boleh ada makhluk hidup manapun yang mengganggu_ — _'_

Astaga.

Semisal gadis idola itu kembali ke jaman pendidikan menengah, mungkin ia seperti mengalami teror. Atau penggencetan dalam bentuk teror, terserah bagaimana sebutannya.

"Padahal ada cara praktis untuk menyalurkan obsesi pada seorang idola. Mencari kekasih yang mirip atau berkencan dengan figur aksi modifikasi misalnya, ahaha, maaf yang terakhir hanya bercanda."

Kelakar itu disambut tawa pemirsa satu ruangan. Tidak lupa sang pembawa acara ikut heboh bertepuk tangan, menambah marak suasana penghujung acara kuiz di jam _primetime_. Inilah yang akhir-akhir ini Yukiko lakukan, menggunakan kesempatan sebagai bintang tamu untuk menginterupsi cekatan dialognya dengan paradigma pribadi menjadi opsi putus asa.

Hebatnya, selalu ada yang terjadi setelahnya. _Queen effect_ sebutannya, mewabah seperti virus influenza. Kostum-kostum panggung bahkan kesehariannya akan ditiru para gadis fasionista yang berjejer di sepanjang otome road Ikebukuro, gaya rambutnya akan ditiru habis-habisan dan menjadi salah satu contoh yang paling dianjurkan setiap salon di Shinjuku, tidak lupa makanan-minuman kesukaannya akan menjadi menu utama bar-bar di Roponggi.

Terserah.

Yukiko hanya ingin tidur nyenyak dan bangun pagi tanpa teror literasi di kemudian hari. Lagipula tidak banyak yang mendengar serius kekhawatirannya. Semua hanya berkata 'Ah, bagi idola nomor satu itu kan hal biasa,' tanpa memikirkan efek psikis jangka panjang yang bersangkutan. Bahkan membuang surat tersebut tidak masuk ke dalam pilihan karena ada laporan berkala yang harus dilakukan setelah membaca kesemuanya, persis seperti naskah dinas yang dipakai untuk menimbang-nimbang pergerakan untung rugi saham. _See?_ Mengemban titel idola bukanlah hal remeh semacam pamer paha dan menyanyi _lip sync_.

Maka sekali lagi, TERSERAH.

Yukiko akan bertindak pasif. Menjadi pemberontak sembunyi-sembunyi sembari mencari celah kebebasan melalui senjata andalan berupa tutur kata yang diyakini mampu membuat orang-orang tersanjung puji atau malah memilih mati.

Mati saja kau Asano Gakushuu.

.

"Berita luar biasa, Queen. Sekarang aku punya pacar! Dia sangat mirip denganmu. Kulitnya bersih dan halus, matanya kuning cerah yang membuatku seakan tenggelam, rambutnya juga hitam berkilau meskipun sangat pendek dan antenanya sedikit mengganggu. Aku akan memaksanya untuk memanjangkan rambut agar semakin terlihat sepertimu."

Kaca meja riasnya tengah memperlihatkan seorang gadis awal dua puluhan yang memekik singkat.

Kemudian hembus napas panjang disertai senyum lebr sebagai bentuk syukur. Dengan tubuh tergolek lemas di atas sofa merah seakan energinya baru saja terserap oleh kursi listrik. Tentu saja Yukiko merasa sangat lega. Setelah sekian bulan diterror secara mental, ia akhirnya mampu menghirup sejumput angin segar (meski dalam hati kecilnya sebagai seorang wanita ada sedikit rasa tidak terima. Memangnya sosok seperti apa yang memiliki kecantikan sama dan mampu mengganti dirinya?)

 _Queen_ _effect_ memang luar biasa.

"Syukurlah. Semoga kalian awet."

Kebahagiaan fans menjadi kebahagiaannya juga. Ingin rasanya ucapan selamat diteriakkan keras-keras, namun sayang kesempatan itu tidak akan pernah ada. Setiap _production house_ termasuk tempatnya bernaung sangat melarang _barang dagangan_ -nya membalas pesan melalui media apapun kepada siapapun, sehingga Yukiko hanya mendoakan kebahagiaan Asano Gakushuu (dan kebebasan dirinya) melalui doa-doa singkat.

Untuk beberapa minggu selanjutnya, semua perasaan risih berlalu begitu saja. Bahkan warna coklat dari puluhan amplop yang menggunung menjadi yang paling dinanti-nanti kehadirannya. Setidaknya kini sang idola kesepian memiliki hiburan tersendiri.

.

 _'Hari ini kami berkencan. Aku menyuruhnya memakai salah satu kostummu lalu mengajaknya menonton konsermu di taman Yoyogi yang tiketnya sudah kubeli jauh-jauh hari. Saat mengantri, banyak yang salah menyangka dia sebagai dirimu. Lucu sekali, kan? Ngomong-ngomong rambutnya sekarang sudah sampai bahu.'_

Yukiko menyisir mahkota legamnya yang panjang dengan jari. Berpikir untuk memanjangkannya sedikit lagi agar tidak cepat tersusul.

Wanita dan jiwa kompetitifnya memang sulit dimengerti.

 _._

 _'Hanya kau selalu terbayang olehku bahkan ketika kami sedang bercinta. Awalnya dia sering protes karena aku tidak mengucapkan namanya. Aku mengucapkan namamu. Tapi untunglah setelah mulutnya kujahit, protes itu tidak kudengar lagi. Tentu saja jahitannya kubuka setelah dia berjanji untuk tidak melarang-larangku. Seorang pacar kadang memang kurang pengertian.'_

Belah bibir ranum mendadak linu dalam kegiatan senyumnya. Meraba-raba sepasang gerbang pengunyah miliknya untuk menghilangkan jejak benang virtual di sana. Kemudian tergelak pelan.

Sang ratu maklum. _Fans_ setianya yang satu ini sejak dulu selalu saja memiliki cara seru untuk mencuri perhatiannya. Dia akui dirinya tergelitik. Setelah menyerah dengan cara mengancam yang biasa ditemukan dalam genre _suspense_ , mungkin pola tersebut sedang dialihkan menjadi genre horor.

.

"Pacarku berulah lagi. Dia tidak suka aku selalu membicarakanmu dan diam-diam membuang beberapa koleksi CD limited edition dari dalam lemari. Dia bahkan menghancurkan poster-posterku. Aku marah dan memotong jari-jarinya. Tapi setelah itu kami bercinta semalaman dan rasanya luar biasa menyenangkan. Kukirim jari-jarinya sebagai bukti cintaku padamu. Coba perhatikan. Benar2 lentik dan halus seperti milikmu, kan? Maaf hanya kukirim sembilan karena aku ingin menyimpan satu."

Diet Cola dan salad jamur. Sebatas itu saja sisa makan siang terakhir yang diingat Yukiko sebelum memuntahkannya semua di dalam kloset. Beserta amplop coklat dan hadiah luar biasa.

Mungkin saja bingkisan berisi jeriji itu hanya lelucon semata. Siapapun bisa membelinya di toko Orthopedi. Basi. Tapi Yukiko tidak suka lelucon yang membuat perutnya mual. Selanjutnya ia memarahi petugas yang menjadi bagian penerima _dropbox_ agar lebih berhati-hati lagi terutama jika mendapati kado _fans_ berupa mainan menjijikkan. Bahkan jika dalam bentuk boneka, kodok dan ular juga termasuk dalam daftar. Yukiko tidak menyukai binatang berkulit licin.

.

 _'Aku menorehkan namamu di sekujur tubuhnya. Kau mau melihat fotonya?'_

Setelah satu musim tertidur panjang, sesuatu bernama teror kembali menggerogoti batinnya.

Sang gadis idola merenung, di depan kaca seperti biasa. Merasa muak dan cukup.

Cukup.

.

 _'Aku selalu membayangkanmu. Betapa nikmatnya mengecup bibirmu dan meraba kulitmu. Tapi pacarku lebih sering menangis akhir-akhir ini jika kusentuh. Dia bahkan meminta putus dan hendak berusaha kabur untuk melaporkan perbuatanku ke polisi. Aku terpaksa memotong kakinya. Apa yang sudah menjadi milikku tidak akan kubiarkan pergi begitu saja.'_

"Aku memutuskan mundur dari dunia hiburan."

Orang-orang menganggap keputusan itu terlalu terburu-buru. Sebagai publik figur papan atas, dua setengah tahun merupakan durasi yang terbilang singkat. Seharusnya Yukiko masih bisa mencicipi kenikmatan dunia gemerlap delapan atau sembilan tahun ke depan sebelum akhirnya lengser karena menikah dan punya momongan. Masyarakat memerlukan hipnotis jangka panjang demi sebuah tambang uang yang semakin besar di masa mendatang, namun Yukiko tidak peduli.

Ia sudah tidak sanggup menghindar.

.

 _"Kau menerima bola matanya? Mirip dengan warna matamu kan? Hanya lebih terang sedikit."_

Terutama jika berhadapan dengan amplop coklat itu.

.

 _"Aku terkejut kau akan berhenti menjadi_ idol _._ _Apa yang terjadi? Ada yang mengganggumu? Kau tidak cocok berada di antara orang biasa, kau lebih pantas berada di atas panggung dan bersinar!"_

"Aku akan membuat laporan ke polisi!" ucap Hinano lantang suatu hari ketika melihat idola asuhannya menangis tanpa suara bersama tiga surat di genggamannya. Terbelalak ngeri membaca kronologis bagaimana punggung mulus dicambuk sampai tersayat. Menyuntikkan sperma ke dalam hidung sebagai salah satu variasi seks yang paling diinginkan. Hingga adegan memotong lidah supaya tidak menyebut nama laki-laki lain.

"Ini semua hanya bualan yang mengganggu. Kau tidak usah memikirkannya lagi!"

Keputusannya salah membiarkan Hinano pergi. Salah.

Hanya untuk melihat orang tersayang yang menemani selama perjalanan karirnya tergantung di langit-langit di hari yang sama. Di ruang rapat manajer dengan motif utama masih belum diketahui. Kasus akhirnya ditutup dengan dugaan bunuh diri atas praktik suap yang dicurigai perusahaan semenjak tiga bulan terakhir. _BULLSHIT_.

"DENGARKAN AKU, ORANG INI BERBAHAYA! DENGARKAN—"

Inisial A.G sekali lagi menjadi mimpi buruk.

.

.

Sejak awal, menerima pekerjaan sebagai idola menjadi sebuah kekeliruan besar.

Atau begitu pikir Yukiko di bawah kaki Hinano yang menjuntai satu meter dari permukaan lantai.

.

.

"Ini akan menjadi Valentine terakhirku sebagai seorang idola. Jadi, mohon dukungannya, ya!"

Sudah tidak ada yang bisa mengubah keputusannya bahkan ancaman pimpinan _production house_ sekalipun. Sebagai gantinya, gadis itu harus mendedikasikan diri terakhir kalinya pada hari kasih sayang. Selebaran dan iklan disebar serentak, bahwa siapapun yang membeli produk makanan tertentu dan yang beruntung akan mendapatkan coklat buatan _Queen_ Kanza sendiri. Bahkan bagaimana dan seluruh kegiatan saat membuat coklat juga turut menjadi komersil sebagai salah satu ajang promosi. Uang memang bisa digali dari mana saja.

Di depan kamera Yukiko tersenyum dengan celemek dan pipi berlumuran coklat yang memang sengaja ditargetkan untuk pangsa pria remaja dan dewasa, memamerkan hasil karya buatannya.

Coklat dengan taburan krim berjenis khusus akan diberikan untuk 100 orang pemenang. Di penghujung promosi, sebuah coklat spesial buatan tangan akan disediakan dan diberikan langsung pada orang yang beruntung. Cukup mengirim kupon sebanyak mungkin menjadi salah satu syarat mutlak untuk mendapatkan obyek legendaris tersebut.

Sepuluh. Sembilan. Delapan. Yukiko menghitung mundur hari Valentine dan hari berikutnya sebagai hari kebebasan.

.

.

.

Hahaha.

Tidak ada amplop coklat semenjak kematian Hinano sampai tenggat waktu pengiriman undian. Mungkin pengirimnya sedang berjuang membeli banyak-banyak kupon dari berbagai _kombini_. Yukiko akan senang sekali apabila menemukan nama Asano Gakushuu di sebuah koran, ditemukan mati dengan lambung terjejal makanan berpengawet.

 _._

 _"Seharusnya kau tidak memberi coklat itu pada orang lain! Kau hanya boleh memberikannya padaku!_ _Kenapa mereka yang ada di sekelilingmu selalu ingin memisahkan kita?_ _"_

"Selamat ya, Sakakibara. Kau benar-benar fans luar biasa."

Siapapun figur berponi nyentrik yang menerima coklatnya langsung dalam acara siaran langsung di studio dua gedung utama Kunugigaoka, Yukiko turut merasa senang karena kegiatan terakhirnya berlangsung dengan lancar. Lampu _on air_ dimatikan, menyisakan setiap kru yang masih berurusan dengan perangkat siaran. Sudah bukan urusannya, Yukiko tengah tenang kembali ke ruang pribadi, bersandar nyaman di atas sofa merah sambil menghadap kaca rias seperti kebiasaannya.

Secara literal pekerjaan sebagai artis memang selalu sibuk.

Padahal acara baru berakhir sekitar setengah jam ketika stasiun TV gempar, melihat sesosok mayat yang tercabik-cabik di dalam toilet pria. Padahal belum lama tangannya menyentuh kehangatan dari acara bersalaman, Sakakibara Ren telah ditemukan mati mengenaskan.

Alhasil, ini kali kedua Yukiko berurusan dengan kepolisian pusat Tokyo langsung tanpa perantara kuasa hukum. Mendengar penjabaran petingginya dengan seksama.

"Selain tuan Sakakibara, ada beberapa korban luka tusuk lain di sekitar TKP. Disarankan anda tetap berada dalam ruangan sementara dua anak buah saya akan menjaga dari luar."

"Coklatnya?" Yukiko tidak sedikitpun mengganti posisi di atas sofa. Bertanya sambil terus melihat pantulan dirinya yang terlihat menyedihkan, sembab akibat menangis diam-diam, "Bagaimana dengan coklat yang saya berikan pada korban? Apakah ada bersamanya?"

Seakan mendapat petunjuk penting, pria yang menyatakan pangkatnya sebagai inspektur polisi mengumumkan penelusurannya dalam laporan singkat, "Kami tidak menemukannya di manapun. Tim pencari bukti sedang menyelidikinya."

Yukiko mulai sedikit optimis saat tragedi kematian Hinano langsung dialihkan dari dugaan bunuh diri menjadi pembunuhan hanya dalam waktu empat puluh lima menit.

.

 _"Coklat buatanmu luar biasa enak. Laki-laki berambut aneh itu tidak pantas mendapatkannya_ _. Kau tahu, dia sempat bersikeras mengatakan coklat itu adalah miliknya sampai mati. Aku terpaksa menyeretnya ke kamar mandi pengunjung lalu menggurat lehernya di sana. Dengan begitu, ia tidak akan bisa lagi memakan coklat apapun, kurasa."_

"Jadi selama ini Hinano pengkhianatnya. Dia pelaku yang menaruh surat-surat itu di atas mejaku!?"

Yukiko tertawa lirih melihat nama panjang sang manajer sebelum orang tuanya bercerai dan mengganti nama keluarga menjadi Kurahashi. Kopian catatan penyelidikan kematian Asano Hinano disingkirkan cepat sebelum terkoyak akibat air mata.

Sang kepala inspektur mengetuk, memberi laporan terbaru dari balik pintu karena Yukiko memutuskan enggan bertemu siapapun, "Kepolisian sedang berjuang mencari pembunuh nona Asano Hinano dan tuan Sakakibara Ren. Alamat pelaku juga sudah diselidiki, namun setelah rumahnya digeledah, mereka tidak menemukan siapapun kecuali..."

Sosok manis tak berdaya yang sudah tidak memiliki tungkai dan bagian tubuh apapun untuk membela diri, tergeletak mengenaskan di atas tempat tidur yang dikotori eskresi air mani. Telinga Yukiko hampir tuli. Tidak peduli berapapun biaya suntik mati, gadis itu akan memberikannya. Tentu saja setelah ia memohon ampun di sebelah daun telinga yang mungkin juga sudah tidak berfungsi.

Mahkota legam sang gadis meneleng, menatap hampa pada cermin, juga pada jam di ruangan yang baru berjalan dua jam setelah acara Valentine terakhir miliknya, "Berhati-hatilah, Inspektur. Nyawa anda sekalian dalam bahaya."

"Jangan cemaskan kami. Keselamatan anda saat ini lebih penting, _Queen."_

Namun setelah sosok itu menjauh dari balik bukaan yang sudah tiga jam lamanya tertutup, Yukiko tahu ia akan sendiri. Lagi. Dalam konteks sebenar-benarnya.

.

 _'Kurasa waktunya sudah tiba. Aku akan menjemputmu sekarang,_ _Queen_ _. Setelah ini kita akan sama-sama hidup bahagia berdua.'_

 ** _TAP_**

 ** _TAP_**

 ** _TAP_**

"Tolong. Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri..."

Sayangnya sudah tidak ada mayat yang sanggup menjawab. Baik Hinano, Sakakibara, maupun para korban berseragam yang isi tubuhnya berceceran di dalam kantor manajemen artis Kunugigaoka akibat torehan benda tajam.

.

 _'Setelah aku menyingkirkan kecoa-kecoa yang mengganggu.'_

 ** _TAP_**

Kelopaknya membuka.

Gema tapak kaki yang didengarnya dalam hening, semakin dan semakin nyaring. Ketika suara itu benar-benar berhenti, Yukiko mendadak berdiri. Panggul bersinggungan tak sengaja dengan meja rias tempatnya bergeming sedari tadi, menimbulkan guncangan keras yang mengakibatkan perangkat bersoleknya hilang keseimbangan. Beberapa di antaranya terbanting keras ke lantai dalam usahanya meraih amplop coklat yang beberapa menit lalu tersemat di bawah pintu. Merobek bungkusnya lalu membaca semua isinya sampai habis.

Air mata jatuh deras. Badan gemetar hebat dengan napasnya memburu dalam usahanya menangkap oksigen. Pendek dan terputus-putus seakan penyakit asma yang tidak pernah dideritanya tengah kambuh.

"AKU SUDAH BILANG PADA MEREKA KAU INI SINTING! KAU GILA! KENAPA MEREKA SEMUA TIDAK MENDENGARKU—!?"

Jerit histeris itu dibekukan bunyi derit pintu yang perlahan terbuka.

Sangat perlahan.

* * *

 **END**

.

.

.

 **A/N** :  
Makasih sedalam-dalamnya untuk peserta yang meramaikan acara **#VALENTINEnoJIKAN**! Dari 41 pairing yang terdaftar, ada 40 pairing ajaib akhirnya debut. Terbukti kan FAKI memang sarangnya pairing2 aneh. Bongkar pasang. Tambal sulam. Atau apapun itu namanya—yang pasti dimohon kita semua di fandom ini tetap bersatu padu karena peluang kapal-nya juga sangat banyak dan nikmat, belum kalau dibolak-balik #iyain

Happy AsaKanza Valentine 2016!

 **R** & **R** Maybe? C:

.

Teruntuk sobat kesayangan author yang lagi berjuang di JKT48 sana. Aku maklum kita ngga bisa ketemu pas kamu ke Jepang minggu lalu karena jadwalmu padat banget, dan maaf aku juga ngga bisa ngeluangin waktu karena jadwal padat serupa. Someday, OK, _hun_!? :'(


End file.
